Never Have I Ever
by Bubb1eTea
Summary: An innocent game of Never Have I Ever reveals hidden information. ONESHOT ROYAI


Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, there would be a picture of Roy and Riza together at the last page on the last chapter of FMA!

Once a month, Roy Mustang's company would gather in the office and play a game. And always, a gun-toting First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye would give everyone a well-placed glare and a wave of her gun, before leaving.

But not today.

"Lieutenant, are ya' gonna stick around today?" Havoc asked, sporting a cigarette in his mouth, with his legs propped up on his desk.

Riza looked up from her paperwork before raising a fine eyebrow, and said, "No."

"Aww, Lieutenant, come on! It'll be all fun and games. Promise." Breda said, unwrapping his sandwich.

"No." she said, without skipping a beat.

"Wait, Lieutenant, I have a proposition," said Roy Mustang. Everyone looked up from their work to him, looks of skepticism passing through everyones' faces.

Riza stared at him with a blank face, but thoughts of suspicion ran through her mind. "This can't be good," she thought. But she said, "What is it, Colonel?"

Roy looked at her. On the outside, it looked like she could care less, but he knew that she was boiling with curiosity on the inside. "Well, if you stay today, I'll do _all _my paperwork. Without complaint," he said, a wide smirk plastered on his face. She definitely couldn't resist this offer..or his smi –

"No," she said, looking back at her paperwork.

Roy's mouth dropped in astonishment, but closed it and thought, "Heh, of course it wouldn't work on her."

"Well, if everyone's done trying to convince me to stay, I will be leaving now," Riza said, getting up from her chair and grabbing her coat from the hanger. Just as she touched the doorknob, Roy said, "Wait! A month. I'll do all my paperwork for a month without complaining!"

Riza faltered, and took her hand off the doorknob. This was a tempting offer. Everyone held in their breath as they watched the blonde First Lieutenant. Would she shoot them? Would she yell at them? Would she give them more paperwork?

"Fine. But only one game," Riza said, hanging her coat back up and sitting at the circle that was formed when she was about to leave. She took a good look at everyones' gawking face before sitting between Fuery and Falman and looked back up at the Colonel.

Roy recovered from his slight astounded state and said coolly, "Excellent. Today, we will be playing Never Have I Ever, but loser drinks a shot of scotch, deal?"

Riza rolled her eyes inwardly, of course alcohol would be involved! But she said, "Deal."

Falman started, "Never have I ever thrown up from drinking too much alcohol." Havoc, Breda, Roy took a swig of their drink.

Breda went next, "Never have I ever owned a dog." Riza glared at her glass before pouring the god-damned alcohol down her throat.

The game went on and before long, everyone was tipsy. It was Fuery's turn.

"Uhh, never have I ever had sex with anyone in the military."

Roy and Havoc took a drink, but everyone sobered up a bit and stared in shock as Riza took a sip too.

She looked at them before saying, "Is anything wrong, men?" She looked at them meaningfully, and everyone just mumbled "No, sir."

Breda looked at the three interestingly before saying mischievously, "Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room."

Falman, Breda, and Fuery had expected Roy and Riza to take a sip. But they stared in shell-shock as Havoc took a quick swig too.

"H-Havoc! Then...Lieutenant!" Fuery spluttered, making hand-motions in the air and staring at the only blondes in the room, both who were slightly flustered.

"Err, look at the time! Gotta go feed my dog!" Breda cried out, sensing the tense atmosphere, before grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Umm, the new edition of the dictionary is out, and I gotta go get it before the store closes! Good day Colonel, Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Falman said, throwing in a half-assed salute before following Breda out. Fuery squeaked and just dashed out the door, without giving an excuse.

Roy felt his insides boil. Riza and Havoc? _His _Riza? Wait, WAIT, what in the world was he thinking? His Riza? He must've had too much to drink. Questioning his sanity, he put on a calm facade and asked, "When?"

Riza looked down before saying shyly, "At a party once, and once during..Ishbal." Roy's eyes widened a bit. _His _Riza had been deflowered by some guy with a cancerstick permanently glued to his mouth! Oh, this would not do. He thought of the most painful ways to burn him alive before realizing what she had said. Ishbal..

"We were drunk at the party, we didn't remember anything the day after! I swear, chief!" Havoc said nervously, sensing the dark-haired man's ominous aura radiating in waves.

"Ishbal?" Roy said quietly, ignoring Havoc's words. At Roy's words, both Riza and Havoc fell silent, eyes showing age beyond their years.

"Colonel.." Riza said tenderly. Roy looked up in surprise at the tone of her voice. He looked at her and saw her pleading with him to understand. He closed his eyes and nodded. He knew why she did it.

"I get it, you wanted to forget," he said, opening his eyes. They showed sadness, regret, and a man that knew too much about life. Riza stared away and bit her lip. Ishbal never had good memories.

"But, I will NOT tolerate you," Roy said loudly, pointing at Havoc, who panicked and gave him a salute haphazardly, "deflowering my precious Lieutenant! How dare you!"

Havoc gave a little "eep!" before grabbing his coat and running out the door. Roy felt a small satisfaction and gave a tiny smirk. Noone deflowers his Riza and gets away with it!

_His _Riza, huh? Sounds nice.

Thank you for reading, everyone! I'm honestly kind of anxious because I'm not sure if it's too well- written. Constructive criticisms encouraged! :)


End file.
